We Quit!
We Quit! is the First episode of UnAnything: The Series. It is about Kat and Ana quitting WarioWare, Inc. Major Characters *Kat and Ana (Debut) *Wario (Debut) *Ashley (Debut) *Squidward Tentacles (Debut) *Laa-Laa (Debut) *Chuck Norris (Debut) Plot The Episode starts off with Squidward running away from supposedly SpongeBob SquarePants. He then sees an Amusement Park saying 'WarioWare, Inc'. Squidward is very fond of this, and runs straight in the building. Meanwhile, Kat and Ana are shown making a Microgame about a Bunny Bouncing. They soon put their heads down on the Keyboard and sigh. They talk to each other about the annoyance to work about 12 hours a day, and the more complex the Microgame system is getting. They soon start to cry about it, and then stop having the idea of getting a raise from Wario. They soon teleport away using a Smoke Bomb. Wario is show counting his UnDollars, and soon enough Kat and Ana teleport into his office. Wario questions why they are there, and they say they want a raise. Wario says fine and tells them it will go up by 1%. Shocked and Angered by this, Kat and Ana tell Wario to stop being so greedy, but he ignores them. They soon get mad, and then tells Wario that they are going to quit WarioWare. 'Shocked' by this, Wario tells them they can't quit WarioWare. And that he has to Update his legal rules. Annoyed by this, Kat and Ana leave and head towards Ashley's Mansion. Now At Ashley's Mansion, they meet up with Ashley and the other WarioWare Workers and they tell Kat and Ana that they were just about to miss a Meeting. Kat and Ana Sit down in their Chairs and notice something Round near Ashley. They tell what that thing is, and Ashley thanks them for finally noticing it. Ashley then asks them to cut the chain off with their Katanas, and Kat and Ana are curious why. Ashley tells them that Wario is actually enslaving the Workers to make profit. The Ninja Twins are shocked by this, and as you expect, Wario comes in and tells Kat and Ana that they have something special. Right Afterwards, all of the WarioWare workers shout at Kat and Ana to RUN! The Two zip pass Wario which then asks them where they are going. Afterwards, Wario chases the Ninja Twins, but couldn't keep up with them, but then Laa-Laa sees the three chasing them, then she says "Eh-Oh" before bringing out an AK-47 and then chases all three of them. Kat and Ana are starting to run faster, and then Ana trips, causing Kat to stop and go get her. Kat Grabs Ana, and sees Wario Right behind them, and they get the fuck out of there. Wario is mad at this, but then gets shot and killed by Laa-Laa. Kat and Ana zip by Squidward, which then calls them weirdos. Kat and Ana then get out of WarioWare, Inc. and find Chuck Norris. Thinking that he looks strong, they run up to him and tell him that a Psychopathic Fat Guy is trying to enslave them. Chuck then sees Wario's Corpse being dragged by Laa-Laa, and says that he is already dead. Now thinking that they were trying to prank him, he roundhouses Kat and Ana, and then which the Episode ends. Notable Quotes Category:UnAnything: The Series Category:Show Episodes Category:Stuff